starved
by circas
Summary: As Satin swept away the crumbs of dried, stale bread, his mind pondered on what he could possibly do to sway his Lord Commander back under the sheets. M/M Satin Flowers/Jon Snow PWP


As Satin swept away the crumbs of dried, stale bread from under Jon's desk, his mind pondered on what he could possibly do to sway his Lord Commander back under the sheets.

Satin felt that it was rather juvenile to be so upset over the fact that Jon hadn't touched him, let alone paid him much attention for over a fortnight. As Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, there were responsibilities that needed to be met and men that needed a reminder on order and respect. Even as a steward to the Commander, Satin usually always found his hands full.

But it was in the moments when dusk was upon them and the majority of the camp was turning in for the night that Jon was able to release the stress and the frustration and annoyance that continued to build up throughout day into Satin; whether it may be on his back or on his knees.

They never talked about it, it only happened. It didn't bother Satin that Jon never stayed in his bed after his muscles relaxed and his cock softened. It didn't bother him when he heard the muffled sounds of name's that were not his own on the tip of Jon's tongue. But, it bothered him to his whit's end when he was starved of Jon's touch.

His thoughts halted as did his sweeping when he heard the door knob rattle. Instead of merely standing up and greeting Jon at the door, Satin pushed the small, bristled broom behind him and scurried underneath the desk.

The _clunk _of Jon's boots resounded against the wood floors as he made his way to his desk, sitting in his seat heavily and scooting upwards until Satin was practically between his legs.

Deep and shallow breaths had Satin's lungs aching.

It was ridiculous! Satin internally cursed himself again and again for doing something so incredibly _stupid._

Jon shifted forward in his seat causing his crotch to push closer to Satin's face; Satin chewed on his lip and held off on the urge to ghost his fingers over the thick fabric of Jon's breeches.

Seven _hells_ he missed being able to do that; only having to touch at his Lord Commander's bulge and feeling the way his cock would instantly stiffen. The thought had Satin palming and squeezing himself. The sudden burst of arousal sat low in his spine and it sparked an unexpected bit of courage in him.

Satin placed both hands on Jon's ankles and held a firm grip; Jon jerked and Satin's pulse quickened. He expected the worst and was surprised when Jon did nothing but merely go back to what he had been doing before. Satin tried his luck and slid his hands up to Jon's knees, spreading them a little farther apart, he waited and Jon continued to pretend to be aloof.

Satin smiled something wicked and pushed himself forward, ignoring the ache in his legs from sitting cross-legged for so long. He went straight to Jon's belt, then, and was more than pleased when his wrist brushed against the growing erection underneath his smallclothes. With ease, Satin managed to undo

Jon's belt and unfasten the buttons keeping his breeches in place; all the while, Jon seemingly made out to be unaware of Satin's hands opening and removing his clothes.

He tugged Jon's smallclothes down and his cock bobbed into the air hard and heavy; Satin licked his lips in anticipation. He nosed at the hairs around Jon's balls and nipped at the skin with lips curled over his teeth. Jon's thigh quivered against Satin's head and Satin smiled as he licked a line straight up the underside of Jon's cock. He watched as Jon's hips shifted a bit but for the most part stayed in place as he repeated the action a few times over.

A hand reached below and knotted itself in Satin's hair, tugging slightly. Satin keened and straightened himself up a bit. He could tell that Jon was getting impatient with his teasing; Satin only aimed to please his Lord Commander.

In one swift move, Satin took Jon all the way to the back of his throat and hummed around Jon's cock as he heard the soft _thunk _made when the back of Jon's head hit the chair. Satin swallowed and laved his tongue around the protruding vein back to the crown of Jon's cock. His hand gripped tight at the base and he focused his attention to the slit where pre-come was beginning to pearl. The taste of him was purely his own and Satin never tired of swallowing down Jon's seed.

Minutes had gone by and by then, Satin had established a back and forth between jerking Jon off with quick, short tugs and lavishing the head of his cock with his tongue and nips with covered teeth.

Jon always did have stamina that could put many men to shame, but from the lack of sex and physical contact, Satin could tell that Jon's self-control and hold on his orgasm was starting to wean.

Stuttering intakes of breath and clipped moans started to fill the air; Jon's fingers loosened and tightened at Satin's scalp, pushing him forward to take more of his cock down his throat. Satin's own arousal was becoming increasingly harder to ignore the longer he licked and teased at his Lord Commander's cock. He whined when the tips of Jon's nails raked over his scalp, causing him to shudder and fall backwards a bit; mouth releasing the sticky flesh with an obscene _pop_. Jon grunted loudly and Satin gripped at Jon's sex once more and focused solely on the head of his cock; spit and seed mixing and dripping down his chin.

Jon's hips stilled and his chair screeched as he scooted back. He pulled at Satin's arm, yanking him hard from underneath the desk. Satin immediately climbed up on Jon's lap, grateful in that moment that his Lord Commander's chair was just big enough to accommodate both of them.

Jon's eyes were wide and wild and Satin was getting more desperate by the second. He made quick work out his trousers and exposed himself to Jon. There was a firm, hot grip on his sex that had Satin stuttering Jon's name. He wrapped his arms around Jon's neck, balancing himself on his lap and positioning himself so his cock rubbed against Jon's. Jon released him and instead, his hands found purchase on Satin's taut thighs.

Satin sat there with his fingers clenching through thick curls, waiting for Jon to move. When he didn't, Satin creased his brows and sucked his bottom lip between his teeth, pushing his hips up and forward. His Lord Commander's lids fluttered shut, the grip on his thighs tightening a fraction.

He leaned forward, pressed a kiss to the underside of an ear as he continued to dip and arch is back, hips snapping down and rigid against Jon's. The hitches in his breath nearly sent Satin reeling. Jon's hands moved to Satin's ass, squeezing at the fabric and pushing Satin farther up his lap.

Jon's hips finally started to shift upwards to meet Satin's thrusts; Satin drove against Jon's sex with abandon, his name falling from his lips in a quiet mantra.

He gasped when one of Jon's hands wrapped around the both of them, jerking furiously and arrhythmic. Satin pulled back and pressed his forehead against Jon's; their breaths mingled together in the cold air as they panted and grunted.

Jon closed that gap between them and crushed his lips against Satin's.

He tasted of stale wine and melted snow and Satin was dizzy from the intensity of it all.

He couldn't focus, his release was creeping up his spine and his mouth was going lax with the way Jon fucked it with his tongue.

Saliva dribbled down his chin as he forgot to swallow, mind boggled down as his senses were overloaded with white-hot pleasure shooting through his body.

_'Come for me, Satin_.'

Jon swallowed Satin's cry as he unraveled on top of him, seed coating Jon's cock and hand and doublet. He followed soon after, breathing hard through his nose, biting Satin's lip hard enough to bruise.

If it weren't for Jon's hands holding him up, Satin would have easily fallen to the floor, a boneless mess. He hadn't realized his eyes were closed until Jon whispered, 'Look at me.'

Jon touched his come slicked fingers to Satin's mouth, urging him to clean them. His jaw still stung and ached, but he obliged and took Jon's hand in his own, pressed his fingers inside of his mouth.

The taste of their mixed seeds was thick and salty, though Satin didn't mind. When he finished, Jon smiled something wry, saying 'I've missed this.'

Satin returned his smile. 'Anything to please you, Lord Snow.'


End file.
